Orthopedic devices such as spinal rods, plates, tethers, staples and other devices can be secured along the spinal column between one or more vertebral levels to stabilize the one or more vertebral levels. While surgical procedures along the spinal column for placement of such devices are becoming less invasive, there remains a need for additional improvements. The decrease in space available in the approach to the surgical site and at the surgical site for handling and manipulating of the devices increases the difficulty in maneuvering, maintaining and finally positioning of the devices during the procedure. Furthermore, the small and intricate parts commonly associated with such orthopedic devices can increase the difficulty of the installation procedure. Accordingly, systems and devices which facilitate placement of orthopedic devices along the spinal column while minimizing impact to tissue and other structures along the spinal column are desirable.